


Feral

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Reylo Fanfiction Tropes [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Transformation, Werewolves, because i am shameless garbage, there is some wolf smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: Snow began its idle descent from above the line of barren trees, filtering to the frozen forest floor in fat flakes. Despite the turn of weather, Rey remained focused on the pair of long ears ducking behind the nearby brush. Her fingers trembled as she nocked an arrow in the string of her bow but she ignored the cold as she prepared to take her shot.If she was like any other omega, she would be sequestered in the warmth of her den right now, heavy with pups and waiting for her alpha to return from the hunt. But Rey hadn’t gone into heat with the shift from autumn to winter like she was supposed to. The alphas of her pack had turned their noses from her in disgust when her scent didn’t sharpen with mating pheromones. What’s wrong with her? They would ask themselves and Rey had no answer.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Evelyn for your special beta-reading powers! ;) <3
> 
> I've been sitting on this one-shot for a little while...for no reason besides concern about wolf!smut. I decided today that I don't care.

Snow began its idle descent from above the line of barren trees, filtering to the frozen forest floor in fat flakes. Despite the turn of weather, Rey remained focused on the pair of long ears ducking behind the nearby brush. Her fingers trembled as she nocked an arrow in the string of her bow but she ignored the cold as she prepared to take her shot.

 

If she was like any other omega, she would be sequestered in the warmth of her den right now, heavy with pups and waiting for her alpha to return from the hunt. But Rey hadn’t gone into heat with the shift from autumn to winter like she was supposed to. The alphas of her pack had turned their noses from her in disgust when her scent didn’t sharpen with mating pheromones.  _ What’s wrong with her?  _ They would ask themselves and Rey had no answer.

 

With no one to rely on but herself, Rey hunted and gathered what food she could, unable to prepare fully for winter so that she never had to leave the comfort of her small den. She would never know that luxury so long as her cycle failed to regulate and it was difficult not to resent the mated pairs of her pack. Perhaps she didn’t have to submit herself to the whims of an alpha but every other omega she knew was happily bound to one, and as far as she could tell, they weren’t making complaints about the arrangement.

 

The rabbit slipped into view, shaking her of her pointless self-pitying. Rey released the arrow with a sigh, pleased when it reached its target. Smiling to herself, she emerged from her hiding place to retrieve her kill, wiping the head of her arrow against her woolen cloak before returning it to her quiver--she only had ten arrows and it wouldn’t do to lose one over such small prey. After depositing the rabbit into a leather pouch tied to her belt, her eyes lifted to the skies. Though they were gray, she sensed that behind the cloud cover, the sun was beginning to dip in the West.

 

She should have noticed the temperature starting to drop but it was no matter. She still had time to make it to the safety of her den before dark.

 

Rey strapped her bow onto her back, pulling her cloak around her to retain heat, though it felt oddly temperate for mid-January. The hike back wasn’t particularly steep but she found herself panting, hot clouds of breath escaping her as she struggled to climb. With little over a mile to go, she had no choice but to rest against the trunk of a fallen elm, gasping as she clutched a hand to her chest.

 

A bead of sweat trickled down the nape of her neck and Rey realized something wasn’t quite right. She felt feverish, even in the dimming twilight, and parting her cloak to let in the chilly, night air did nothing to soothe the burning.

 

Oh,  _ no. _

 

It couldn’t be.

 

Yet, there was no other explanation. All on her own, far from her den and with night quickly falling, she was breaking into her first heat. Why did it have to come so late? Every eligible mate was already claimed and expecting a litter of pups with an omega whose body knew how to properly time their heats. She was condemned to suffer it alone.

 

Her ears perked at a distant, lone howl. Panic thrilled low in her belly at the harrowing sound; no one from her pack would travel this far to hunt. She had to keep moving before her scent spread any further downwind, but when she pushed up onto her feet, her legs wobbled pathetically, her knees knocking together.

 

The howl repeated, nearer this time, and Rey answered with a curse. She had to get moving but every muscle protested, her limbs too heavy to function.

 

Rey trekked onward--she just needed to reach the den and she would be safe--listening for the snap of a twig or a tell-tale growl. She didn’t doubt that whoever the unknown hunter was had already caught the cloying scent of her heat.

 

She dropped to her knees, sobbing in relief when she approached her den, unable to hobble so much as a step further. There was an unquenchable fire smoldering at her core, turning her insides to liquid. Rey could feel it soaking into her leathers and she managed to crawl the last feet to safety.

 

Something was wrong.

 

She was supposed to transform during her heat but it was as if her bones were constrained, unable to bend and grow into her proper form. Her back bent under pressure, a cry erupting from her chest as her spine elongated into a tawny tail. Writhing on her nest of furs, she scrambled to undress, her skin screaming against the rasp of leather and wool.

 

Her stalker arrived with another resounding howl and Rey wondered why she had thought she would be safe here. Stupid instincts. They had never served her well.

 

The wolf followed her into the den, his snout to the ground as he traced her home. Rey clawed her way across the pile of furs, folding in on herself against the rocky wall.

 

He stood rooted by the entrance, a massive shadow with a twitching nose and eyes that ravaged her bare form. Rey stared back, and when her gaze fell in embarrassment at his intensity, she noticed his proudly straining cock.

 

A deep, painful throb twinged in her womb as her body prepared itself to be knotted, her cervix widening to accept her mate’s come. She moaned, her cunt tightening around nothing as slick spilled down her thighs.

 

The wolf made a low whine, his nose dropping to the floor of her den. Rey realized he was waiting for something--permission to enter, to mate her, to give her pups as strong and dark-furred as he was. She could think of nothing she wanted more in that moment.

 

“Please,” she whimpered, “I need--”

 

She didn’t fully know  _ what  _ she needed, only that he could provide it.

 

He growled, head bowing forward as he rippled with transformation, pale skin emerging from under tufts of black fur. He was just as huge as a man as he was as a wolf.

 

His voice rumbled pleasantly when he spoke. “Where is your pack, little omega? Why are you alone in the wilds?”

 

“My heat didn’t come in time,” she wept in frustration, arms wrapped around herself. She swallowed, admitting for the first time, “My pack rejected me.”

 

“It has come now,” he murmured, approaching her furs.

 

He wasn’t wrong. It had come in full force and Rey had no choice but to ride it out, with or without him.

 

She croaked, “Please, I need—“

 

The man kneeled onto the pile of furs, interrupting her with a reassuring tone, all alpha as he made himself comfortable in her nest.

 

“I know what you need.”

 

The strength of his scent struck her then, smelling of the deep woods and campfire and musk, and she was immensely thankful. He knew precisely what she needed from him. 

 

Her gaze was drawn once more to the organ jutting out from between thick thighs. Rey was hardly an expert but he seemed to be well endowed…

 

Wait.

 

She didn’t know this wolf. She didn’t know the pack he belonged to, for that matter. If he had been hunting while he caught her scent, for all she knew there was an expectant mate waiting for him in some other den that she had lured him away from.

 

He must have read the uncertainty on her face, or maybe he was just as lonely and desperate as she was.

 

“We don’t have to be alone anymore.” 

 

Rey closed her eyes, mortified when tears escaped her despite it. What was wrong with her that she couldn’t keep ahold of her emotions?

 

She nodded her head, swiping at her eyes. That must have been enough of an acceptance for him because his arms were around her instantly. She leaned into his embrace with a warbled cry, burrowing close so that his warm, smooth skin surrounded her. Against all odds, she finally felt secure, soothed by his spicy scent and the sensation of their skin touching.

 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me,” she told him in a small voice.

 

He shushed her. “I’m going to take such good care of you,” he said, a hand sliding down her back and along the length of her tail.

 

“I’ll fuck you right through your heat and fill you with my come nice and good, okay? I’ll give you more pups than you’ll know what to do with.”

 

“You promise?”

 

He stroked her tail again, searching her face for something she couldn’t place.

 

“Yeah,” he said softly, “I do.”

 

What little restraint she had evaporated at that. Rey groaned, her legs falling open for him as she settled into her furs. He made a low sound as he allowed himself to admire her in her entirety.

 

“You’re going to look so beautiful carrying my pups,” he whispered, running a large palm over her flat belly. “You’ll be so round you won’t even want to leave your nest.”

 

His hand drifted lower, drawing a hiss from between her teeth as his long fingers slipped through her shining, reddened folds. The hiss became a startled shout when he grazed something hard and unbelievably sensitive at the hood of her sex. The pad of his thumb honed in on that point of thrumming nerves, moving in distracting circles as a finger sank into her cunt.

 

Rey squirmed at the unexpected intrusion, only certain that she needed more. He obliged her before she had to ask, a second finger gliding into her with embarrassing ease. She stared down the length of her body, mesmerized by how his fingers pumped in and out of her, stretching her open for his cock.

 

She was positively dripping with arousal and thought she appreciated his gentleness, she wasn’t interested in being handled with care. She whined, rocking her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers but it wasn’t enough to satisfy the savage fire in her womb. She needed more and dammit, she wasn’t going to wait.

 

He grunted when she reached between their bodies to grip his length and angle it towards her aching sex.

 

“Wait, sweet omega. You aren’t ready yet—“

 

“I  _ can’t  _ wait!” She cried. “I don’t care, please, just fuck me. I need you inside me.”

 

His fingers slid free of her and Rey could have sobbed at how empty he left her.

 

“It’s okay. I promised to take care of you,” he reminded her, soothing back the hair that clung to her hot face. “I know it’s hard but I need you to try phasing again. Do you think you can do that for me? Show me your true form and I’ll give you my knot.”

 

He wanted to mate properly and if her head wasn’t fogged with the flush of heat, she wouldn’t blame him.

 

“I can’t,” she wailed, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. “I can’t do it. I already  _ tried.” _

 

“Try one more time,” he begged. “I’ll help you do it, but I need you to try. Please.”

 

She shook her head. Couldn’t he tell she was broken? Rey turned onto her side to hide her face in the furs, unable to stop her tears from flowing.

 

“Look at me, my little omega.”

 

She sniffled, unable to disobey his command. His expression was stern and she cried all the harder for it, knowing she was a disappointment to this alpha. To  _ her  _ alpha. She didn’t even know his name and somehow he was hers.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” he ordered, offering no explanation and expecting her to do as she was told.

 

Rey listened without argument, her limbs wobbly like a newborn’s when she pushed herself up into position, her cunt clenching under the weight of his attention. She felt the warmth of his body looming behind her before something warm and blunt pressed against her slippery entrance. It didn’t enter her, instead gliding along her slit to gather moisture, then finally tap against that bundle of nerves. He repeated the motion roughly and Rey moaned, shifting her hips to better expose herself to him.

 

Without another word, he nudged harder at the junction of her thighs, pushing into her slightly before leaving her with a groan.

 

“No,” she uttered helplessly, jerking backwards in an attempt to catch him. “Don’t tease me.”

 

“No?” He grumbled back, entering her again with an unforgiving snap of his hips. All the air in her lungs escaped in a hot rush and she keened as he seated himself deep within her. Buried to the root he remained unmoving and Rey clamped down on his cock curiously, gasping as pleasure coursed through her to her toes.

 

He growled, giving her tail a short tug in retaliation.

 

Rey answered with a yelp, glaring at him from over her shoulder. She didn’t remain angry for long, not when she saw how large he looked entering her from behind. With her eyes on him, he rolled his hips into her, the rounded head of his cock dragging deliciously along her inner walls and giving her the friction she needed so desperately.

 

Her breath came in harsh pants, her arms struggling to carry her own weight as Rey surrendered to the powerful alpha driving into her from behind. He was more than making good on his promise; Rey felt as if she had ascended, meeting his thrusts and settling into a steady rhythm. It was right. Natural.

 

“That’s my good girl,” he crooned, “my perfect omega. You take my cock so well.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

She tightened around him at his praise and as he fucked her ruthlessly, she could feel every inch of him. Her arms gave out and she collapsed forward into her furs, strands of it sticking to her parted lips as she let out a howl of pleasure.

 

He leaned over her prone form, pushing her hair from her face before huffing into her ear, “You’re so close. Let it go.”

 

Rey shivered, a ripple of discomfort rolling down her limbs. She gasped as her arm broke out in soft, brown fur, her vision sharpening in the dimness of her den. Her nose stretched into a snout, teeth elongating into canine points. As her muscles settled back around her skeleton, she realized that she was empty. Very empty.

 

“Look at you,” he whispered in wonder.

 

He must have landed on his backside when she shifted forms but all she saw was his cock, shiny from being inside her. His mouth curved upward in a telling smirk before he shuddered, returning to his wolf form. She buckled as he mounted her with a deep, feral sound, but it was easier to bear the brunt of their weights like this. It was better...closer, more intimate with his hulking body covering her. She was surrounded by darkness and warmth and he nuzzled her behind her pointed ear, his tongue brushing back tufts of fur in a way that made her arch her back, allowing him deeper.

 

This was really happening, it occurred to her. She was mating another wolf and the end result would be a litter of pups. She had someone to help protect her nest, to provide for a family with, when Rey had assumed for so long that she would be forever shunned. The reality of their situation sank in, leaving her breathless in a different way.

 

He was a stranger that had made himself an intrinsic part of her life with this simple, animal act, and Rey had let him without a second thought. She should be bothered by this fact but all she could focus on was the movement of his hips, pounding into her relentlessly. She didn’t want him to stop. Perhaps not ever.

 

But he was building her up to something, jerking into her with all his strength as she whined, so, so ready to be filled with his knot. Without warning, his teeth plunged into the meat of her shoulder and Rey barked with surprise, throbbing around his cock at the unexpected pleasure. She wound tighter and tighter until it felt as if his thrusts would split her in two, and then her eyes rolled back into her head, held still by the clench of his jaw.

 

Something at the base of his cock scraped along her lower lips as it gradually inflated, another growl rumbling in his sturdy chest as he tried to work it into her with a series of sharp jolts. The stimulation was too much, air burning in her lungs as she took his onslaught. 

 

Rey squealed when his knot finally locked into her, aftershocks of pleasure roiling in her belly as he spewed into her with generous spurts. For the first time since returning to her den, a sense of calm fell over her, his come relieving the fire of heat as it coated her insides and pushed deeper and deeper within. He opened his mouth wider to release his bite, admiring the mark he had created, gently licking the wound as he continued to pulse into her.

 

She didn’t know how long they remained joined, only that he curled around her sated form once his knot deflated, protecting her as she drifted into sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are appreciated, as always. :)


End file.
